The new and distinct sweet cherry tree described and claimed herein originated from open pollinated seeds collected in May 2001 of the non-patented ‘Flavor Giant’ variety (female parent) growing in a commercial orchard in Kern County, Calif. The male pollen parent is unknown. The seeds were stratified, germinated and the resulting 231 seedlings were planted in the field near Delano, Kern County, Calif. in April 2002. The present variety of sweet cherry tree was selected as a single plant in May 2005 and was first asexually propagated in January 2006 by grafting onto Prunus mahalab rootstock. This propagule was found to reproduce true-to-type by asexual propagation. All propagation was done near Delano, Kern County Calif.